coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5924 (26th December 2004)
Plot Karen pleads with Steve to change his mind but he's unyielding. Chesney's downhearted as the Scalextric that Cilla bought him is second-hand and doesn't work properly and there's only a scrawny chicken for Christmas dinner. Ashley and Claire's wedding reception is in full-swing in the Rovers where Norris plays the piano. Cilla manages to nick a load of food and champagne from the reception. Steve's distraught as he explains to Liz that it's over with Karen. Katy confides in Violet that she proposed to Martin. Shelley's gobsmacked when Charlie gives her diamond earrings for Christmas. Tyrone gets stage-fright and insists that Fred does the best man's speech. Fred reads out Tyrone's speech as Tyrone cringes but to his relief, everyone thinks it's great. Ken, Deirdre, Blanche, Tracy and Amy have Christmas dinner together. Tracy raises a toast to her family and it's a warm moment. Yvonne makes a speech and gives Ashley and Claire her blessing. Katy's upset when Martin says he doesn't want to marry her yet but promises one day he'll propose to her on bended knee. Chesney cheers up when he sees all the food that Cilla's nicked from the Rovers. Steve's gutted but insists that Karen goes. Distraught Karen climbs into a taxi and leaves Weatherfield. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Boris Weaver - Mark Hallett *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady *Beryl Peacock - Anny Tobin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *Final appearance of Suranne Jones as Karen McDonald. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karen reluctantly agrees to leave Weatherfield; Ashley and Claire live it up at their wedding reception; while Les, Kirk, Fiz and Chesney almost miss out on their Christmas dinner. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,480,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "I didn't buy you a present. The money I would have spent, I gave to a charity that helps children in Africa. Father Christmas doesn't visit there so I sent something from you instead. You know, Amy, it's a wonderful thing that because of you, another little baby, far away from here... is going to have the best present in the world... the chance of a better life." Category:2004 episodes